A conventional bodyboard 10 is shown in FIG. 1 and made of expended polyethylene at a foaming rate of 20 to 30 times so that there are many "air-cells" in the board and the air-cells decide the floating feature of the board 10. An out layer 11 is bonded on the two sides of the board 10 and the out layer 11 is made of expended polyethylene at a foaming rate of 10 to 15 times. Therefore, the air-cells in the out layer are smaller than the air-cells in the board 10. Two side panels 12 are bonded to the two sides of the board 10 and the two side panels 12 are made of the same material of the out layer 11. However, the out layer 11 could be broken under the sunshine for a period of time. It is known that the ultraviolet will result the damage of the expended polyethylene. Once the air-cells in the out layer are broken, water will retained in the dents formed by the broken air-cells to reduce the floating feature. Furthermore, the patterns on the bodyboard can only be printed on the out layer 11 and the patterns will be faded under the sunshine quickly.
FIG. 2 shows that three out layers 111, 112, 113 are respectively bonded on the outside of the bodyboard 10 so as to provide three different colors on the outside of the bodyboard 10. Nevertheless, a long gap 14 (see FIG. 3) will be defined between two adjacent out layers 111, 112, 113. Therefore, there will be two black lines between the three out layers 111, 112, 113 on the outside of the bodyboard 10 because dirt and scum are retained in the long gaps 14. Furthermore, the gap results in de-lamination of the three out layers 111, 112, 113.
The present invention intends to provide a bodyboard which has a protection layer on the outside of the board and the protection layer is a plastic layer in which ultraviolet inhibitor and anti-oxidant are added so as to keep the protection layer to be fresh for a long time.